


Untitled

by VelvetGoldmine1027



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetGoldmine1027/pseuds/VelvetGoldmine1027
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

“我很少自慰。”Lucien的脸半捂在枕头里，“我是说，用手。”涨水般渐渐裹住湿沉的词语，声音被填充物或某种情绪挤压。一团沾了水的棉絮。  
Daniel侧卧着面向他，在这个距离他们的头发快要缠在一起，却也看不见他遮住的表情。Daniel专注的样子像要从这厚重的昏暗里雕刻出他睁开时的双眼。“禁欲的美德？”一根手指不时掠过Lucien的性器。“还是说你更倾向于互助——”  
“当然不，两个都不是。”Lucien为这个假设的荒谬而发笑，“只是觉得…很奇异，它的触感。”  
“嗯。”又一次观念的交换，又一次自我剖析在床脚摇摇欲坠。Daniel缓缓呼出一口气，用带上点睡眠气息的单音表明在倾听，邀请对方说下去。他不想在这时显得失去诚意。  
“手碰着它的时候，我更多在注意手上而不是性感带，所以没办法兴奋起来。你不觉得它...”Lucien调整了一下姿势，从枕头里抬起头，“…很不完善吗？那些沟壑，多余的皮肤，和血管......”  
“你知道，我小时候身边所有人都告诉我，人是上帝的造物，祂的创造完美无缺。”上帝。他想，为什么现在就要借助上帝？他没能摆脱那套话语。“然而我总会发现这具机体充满错漏。”  
“我记得。你的理论，眨眼表明眼球设计不合理，人生活在陆地上却要保持眼球湿润。”Daniel笑了笑，不能说完全没有嘲讽的因素。Lucien很难把这当作他的习惯来接受。  
“不，忘了它吧。我只是想…..” 他略一滞顿，因为Daniel单手环住了他的冠状沟。“所有东西都被无序地安排在同一个地方。你不觉得被讽刺了吗。”

他没再补充更多解释。Daniel听Lucien提到过伤口。我站在镜子面前脱光衣服。有一次他说。十六岁，和你说过。眼前出现的是我割开的、划破的苍白皮肤和女人般的骨骼的轮廓，腋窝和胯下的汗味，对男孩而言太长太浓密的头发。我并非想用“上帝”来说明什么。他在这时奇怪地笑了一下。我会对我表哥制作失败的昆虫标本勃起。难道我对死昆虫有欲望？Daniel，你总是不属于你的环境的，但你自己呢？你有没有从自己身上这么强烈地感到一种粗野的属于动物的性质，污秽和伤痛就这样与意志无关地发生？如果有呢？那你还能属于哪里？  
而现在Daniel正用另一只手抚摸过Lucien身上曾有过的空缺，那些或光滑或下陷的，浅淡的，美丽的拼接，停在随着吞咽上下滑动的咽喉。

“你是我见过的、最铁杆的进化论支持者。”他拿开手掌，支起身凑在Lucien耳旁低语，“在我手里硬成这样了，还要反对神创论。”  
Lucien有些惊讶。Daniel说话的语气永远让内容听上去是事实，以至于他拿不定这句话，这句笃定而平稳的话会否竟然可能是一句调笑。但他不能对此提出疑问，现在不能。  
  
因为他还记得那些困惑怎样在他所接受的观念外衣与他的裸体之间蒙上另一层皮肤，又是怎样发酵成羞耻，防卫的、拒绝的，将他排斥出每个突然间展露在一道道目光交汇处的正常生活，排斥出自己，他的身体仍然带着它们的留痕，这些小心愈合的皮肤。有些晚上他躺在床里侧，紧贴着墙壁，墙就成了镜面，它的冰冷和坚硬把他的身躯还给他自己，用触觉定义他的形状，提醒他这副身体不久后会交付给睡眠，他不能感知时仍然存在。他希望一整夜不入睡。

Lucien抓住Daniel放上他腹部的手臂，对方似乎在等他消化那句话的意思。他不确定那需不需要回答。他们总是交谈，交谈构成他们的安全语境，他知道如果不说点什么就不能事情走向哪里，但他没有。Daniel在这里，掌控他，疏导他，握着他的阴茎，然后还会推挤开他腿间的穴眼，深深插进他，用体温。被固定在另一具躯体上，被另一种温热柔软的赤裸重新定义….Daniel。是的，他能猜测，这对于Daniel不是第一次发生也并无特殊之处：多少投契的谈话，然后做爱，自然地，朋友，情人。那双只有对他人的控制权和奢侈的性欲才能堆砌出的灰色眼睛。只被那双不动容的眼睛看一看他就把所有过程经历了一遍，甚至来不及用自尊约束这些幻想。难道他应该停下？

Daniel如果没有见过那些照片中严厉又迷恋，毫不掩饰的对解剖的癖好，裸露得接近残酷的凝视，他会怀疑Lucien简直对性一无所知。Lucien看上去不在他自己的身体里，他的脸在画框似的金发保护下好像把自身变成了被观看的对象，甜蜜的迷惘，冷漠的迷惘，仿佛他不透过目镜去看时都闭上了眼。“但事实是，Lu，”他的手指不断轻快地刮过前端潮湿的缝隙，间或从那儿沿着薄薄的纤细的筋络滑下，揉搓蜷曲毛发覆盖下的根部，“我在为你手淫。你很愉快。”性欲，身体的现实，残忍，Daniel如此急于揭示Lucien不加掩饰的面孔。并且他熟悉哪种音调哪种视线能让人不再坚定，那是Lucien还没有学会应对的。  
“说你很愉快。”所以他命令道。

Lucien下意识张了张嘴。Daniel干燥的嘴唇摩擦着他耳后凹陷的浅窝，一个亲吻将短促的笑声压进发丝之间。于是他发现自己在快乐地抽动，呻吟。


End file.
